Destiny's Saiyan
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome finally went too far this time. She nearly killed Kikyo in her rage. Her mother was not too pleased so she sent Kagome to live with her cousin Natsu. Not too soon afterwards, through a portal Natsu, Gray and Kagome travel to a new world where aliens and dragon balls exist. This is a Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z/Fairytail crossover. Rated M. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

Destiny's Saiyan

A/N: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Fairytail or Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: A New World (with Inuyasha, Fairytail and Dragon Ball Z in one)

It was a sunny afternoon. In a white mansion lived a midnight black blue haired girl with blue grey eyes, tanned skin, with a supermodel's body that any woman would kill for. She was in her room glaring at the wall. She hated her life, and why did she hate her life? Just downstairs was her twin sister Kikyo or Kinky-ho as many of the students at school called her including Kagome. She hated Kikyo, because all she did was make her life a living hell. Her mother Korari was a bitch, she cared only for Kikyo. Believing Kikyo to be the star, the better daughter.

Her half brothers Sakuma who was the oldest and Souta who was the youngest, adored her. Anything Kikyo did to make her life a living hell they did their best to cheer her up. So to occupy her mind and take her anger off of Kikyo and her mother, she took martial arts. Along with her martial arts class, she took miko training. There was no way, no possible way she would allow Kikyo to show her up.

In only a few short months, she had mastered everything her teachers had to teach her. The miko training her, had notning more to teach because she had mastered everything. The reason why she was glaring at the wall right now was because once again Kikyo and her got into a fight.

She was tired of always coming home, and as always end up in a fight. It wasn't your average fights that you usually see. But the kind that ended up with broken bones, smashed tables, dishes, teared couches and once again a broken tv because Kagome had thrown it at Kikyo. Kagome wasn't the one broken, but it was Kikyo who was rushed to a hospital.

Her mother glared holes into the back of her head as she watched the doctors rush off with Kikyo.

"What the hell were you thinking Kagome?! She's your sister!" her mother yelled angrily.

Kagome looked at her mother coldly. "She is no sister of mine." Kagome hissed.

Her mother frowned, "that's it. Your going to live with your cousin Natsu. I've had enough of you and Kikyo fighting!" Her mother yelled.

"Fine! I've had it with you always favoring Kikyo over me anyway!"Kagome yelled back her eyes flashing pink.

Her mother frowned not at all pleased. The next day Kagome packed all her things, put them in her car. She got in her car, which was a black mustang, she drove off. Several hours later, she arrived at a place called Fairytail. Kagome knew that her cousin Natsu was a powerful wizard, if that is what you wanted to call him. And his title was world famous, they called him The Salamander.

She got out of her car, and kicked open the doors. The place was filled with powerful people. A black haired guy with dark blue eyes was Gray. He could never keep his clothes on. And right now Gray was yelling at Natsu who was standing in front of a board that kept all the bounties. There was a blonde girl with a side ponytail, she didn't look like she belonged in Fairytail. Kagome narrowed her eyes when Gray attempted to hit Natsu. In a flash her hand was wrapped around his neck stopping him in his tracks.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Gray." Kagome said coldly, she frowned.

Gray frowned, then started thrashing around trying to get free from Kagome's hand. When he couldn't he settled for a glare.

"Who the hell are you girl? Get your hand off me!" Gray said with a sneer.

"You don't remember me? That is sad Gray. I was sure you had a crush on me, the last time we met." Kagome said with a smirk, when Gray's eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome!" was all Gray could say. Natsu looked at the girl in front of him. He was shocked as well. Standing before him was none other then his older cousin Kagome.

"Kagome? What're you doing here?"Natsu asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm here to stay. My mother kicked me out because I went too far in my fight with Kikyo that could have killed her this time." Kagome said with a shrug.

Meanwhile with Goku and gang

Goku was fighting off one of the androids, and he was also pissed. That morning before he took off tp save the world, Chichi and him got into an argument. Gohan wanted to save the world, but Chichi refused. When Goku looked excited at the thought of fighting powerful fighters, Chichi gave him the decision, to fight or she leaves. He honestly didn't care if she left or not. She was a liability to him. She gave him a son, that is all he wantes. She did nothing to contribute, all she did was stay home, cook and clean.

So he chose to fight. She said to not expect her to be at home when he returned. Taking Gohan with him, he never once looked back. Chichi was not the same girl he had met as a child. She was no longer kind, but controlling. She was no longer loving but cold. She was no longer caring, she was heartless. He didn't want a woman like that around him.

With Kagome, Natsu and Gray

Kagome looked bored as she looked closely at Gray's muscled torso. The last muscled chest she got a look at was Inuyasha's because she had to keep bandaging his wounds.

"My have you changed Gray. But your personality leaves little to be desired." Kagome said with a smirk.

Gray scoffed, "I beg to differ. I'm the sexiest man alive!" Gray replied loudly with a grin on his face.

Kagome laughed, that had to be the funniest thing she had ever heard. Gray the sexiest man alive? She had seen sexier men, and Gray wasn't on that very long list. Sighing, she unwrapped her hand from Gray's neck.

"Natsu, I want an adventure. There is nothing left desired with this place. So can we?" Kagome said frowning.

Natsu's eyes shined with excitement. "Sure!" without warning Natsu opened a portal. The three of them walked through the portal leaving all of Fairytail behind. When they reached the other side, they found themselves falling from the sky. Kagome's eyes widened, then narrowed as she glared at Natsu.

"Why couldn't you do something right for once?! Instead of appearing in a forest we are falling from the sky!" Kagome growled now irritated.

"Why don't you fly genius? I know you can grow wings with your miko powers!" Natsu growled back also irritated.

Kagome's eyes widened, before a pair of white wings with dark blue tips appeared. She grabbed both Natsu and Gray before she landed on some floating circle in the sky. She looked around, in the middle of the circle was a castle, standing in front of that castle was some kind of strange dark colored alien. Standing beside him was a green alien with green antenna standing from his head. He had a symbol on his clothing, it said 'Kami'.

"Why hello there, my name is Kami, and this here is Mr. Popo." Kami said with eyes wide.

"Hello Kami. My name is Kagome Higurashi, this here is Natsu my cousin and his rival Gray." Kagome said with a smile. For the first time in her life, she met aliens.

Out of nowhere, five men were flying towards the floating circle. When they landed, Kagome looked at each one of them taking in their appearance which happened to be bruised ans battered. One had whitish lavender hair, with sapphire blue eyes, tanned skin and well-toned muscles. Beside him was a short bald man in a red fighting gi. Beside him was a man with long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had black eyes, wearing a white and green gi. Beside him was a man with gravity defying black hair, black cold eyes, tanned skin and well-toned muscles, he was also quite short. Beside him was a man with black hair that stood in every direction, black eyes that held some kind of innocence, and wore a orange and black gi.

"Welcome back, Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin and Trunks." Kami said.

"Yes indeed, would you all want something to eat? I'm sure your all hungry," Mr. Popo said calmly.

"Hell yes! I'm starving!" Natsu said loudly pumping a fist in the air.

Kagome turned to glare at him coldly, "Natsu! Yell one more time and I will give you a beating you won't forget!" Kagome growled out, her hands in tight fists.

Natsu looked at Kagome with fear in his eyes but then glared defiantly. " How about no!" Natsu yelled.

Kagome snarled, before anyone could blink, Kagome was beating the shit out of Natsu quicker then anyone could say 'time for pain.'

When she was done, Natsu was on the ground in a bleeding broken heap on the ground. The five other guys blinked, though the one eith gravity defying hair glared.

"Who the fuck are you woman? And what is with the wimpy men your with?" Vegeta asked rudely. The other four looked at him with wide eyes. They just got back from saving the world from androids and this is how Vegeta talks to someone he doesn't know?

Without warning a dragon made out of fire was shot at Vegeta nearly taking him out if he didn't dodge.

"Who then hell are you calling wimpy, shorty!" Natsu growled.

"Yeah what he said!" Gray shouted shooting ice spears at him.

"You guys! If you keep attacking shorty here, he will think we're enemies!" Kagome scolded.

"Stop. Calling. Me. Shorty!" Vegeta seethed through clenched teeth.

Kagome laughed, then glared at Vegeta, "the names Kagome, not woman, not bitch, not girl, and not wench." Kagome hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny's Saiyan

Chapter 2: Kagome's a what?!

It had been a week since Kagome, Natsu and Gray arrived in the strange new world. It was even harder to get used to the fact that aliens of all kinds exist. Picolo was cold, green and well cold. He didn't take anyone's bullshit. He had trained Gohan at a young age turning him into an experienced fighter. He once also had a brown tail, but that was ripped off by Picolo himself. What Picolo failed to notice was that saiyans could grow their tails back if they wanted to.

Another thing that Kagome forgot to mention to her cousin Natsu was that her entire family came from a long line of powerful miko saiyans. It was rumored a while ago that a pink alien named Freiza had killed the saiyan race off like they were nothing. Goku's father was one of the saiyan warriors that were killed. Another saiyan by the name of Seiryu was another saiyan warrior, only he wasn't on the planet when it exploded. This Seiryu was Kagome's very own father. He had long black blue hair, with sapphire blue eyes. He was a rare kind of Saiyan, he didn't have pitch black eyes. His tail was as black as his hair with a blue tint. He was powerful as well.

Kagome got to know him, and he trained her how to use her saiyan powers as welll as her miko powers. He knew that his daughter was a powerful saiyan miko. Everyone feared her power because with that power came the ability to purify. Anyone with the slightest darkness or evil in their heart or soul would be purified with her power.

Just laying around the floating palace, she decided she better train to keep her skills up. With that thought going through her head, she went to a secluded area. There she practiced her miko powers and infused them with her weapons. Around her right wrist was a chwrm bracelet. On the charm bracelet was charms in the form of weapons. Twin swords, hunting knife, a couple sai knives, shuriken, kunai, a giant bomerang she got from Sango when she completed her taijiya training, a staff from Miroku, and another sword called Reimaru, it had the same transformation when you pulled it out of its sheeth like Tetsusaiga. But the attacks were different.

Reiki Explosion had been one of Reimaru's attacks. Demonic Reiki Twister was the second attack. Reiki barrage, it shot out diamond spears much like Tetsusaiga only not eith reiki. Great Fire Ball Blast had been the fourth attack. It shot out two large fire balls filled with reiki. Dragon's Rage was the fifth attack, a large dragon was summoned from the blade, attacking it's target until there is nothing but ash. Dragon of Darkness flame was the sixth attack. (sorry stole the attack from Hiei because I thought it was cool!). And lastly, an attack that was very similar to Tetsusaiga, Demonic Reiki backlash wave. It shot any attack back at its opponent only if it was made of demonic energy or reiki or both. There was a second attack to this backlash wave. It was called ninjutsu backlash wave. It shot the ninja's jutsu right back at them. Too bad there wasn't any ninja's around.

When her training was done, she went to check on what the others were doing. She walked around the corner, into the opening. She saw Goku and Vegeta sparring with each other. That is if you call trying to kill each other sparring. She looked over to the left of them, to see Krillin and Yamcha sparring. At least with them you didn't have to fear them killing each other.

"Kami, do you think we should stop Vegeta and Goku's sparring match?" Kagome asked.

Kami looked startled, having not sensed Kagome coming up behind him. He looked at her with wide eyes as did Mr. Popo. Kami jumped up five feet in the air letting out a startled scream. That scream drawed the attention of everyone.

Kagome took notice that Goku and Vegeta stopped sparring, as did Krillin and Yamcha.

"What?" Kagome asked them all raising an eyebrow.

"You just managed to give Kami a scare. That is something we have been trying to do for years and you've succeeded doing what no one could. You scared him!" Goku said before he burst out laughing.

Vegeta smirked in amusement seeing Kami so frightened. Kagome was a sneaky girl indeed. He didn't even sense her coming and he was good at sensing when others were coming. The most shocking thing about the girl now, was that her power had spiked up. It was so high, it was like when he went to Super Saiyan.

"Kagome? Why is your power so high now?" Krillin asked sensing it too.

Kagome looked at him. "Ah, well I was just training with my miko powers and infused them with my weapons. Sorry Kami if you go to the back of your castle and everything and I mean everything is destroyed." Kagome said with a nervous laugh. If possible Kami's went wider.

With a dash he went to the back of his castle. Just like Kagome had said everything was destroyed. Kami gave a horrified scream.

"OH HELL! KAGOME!" Kami yelled still horrified.

Kagome chuckled nervously, when Kami started to storm back to them. He had been horrified now he looked outraged.

"You destroyed the back of my palace!" Kami hissed outraged.

Unknown to Kagome that because of her nervousness, the concealment spell wore off. Behind her attached to her tail bone was a sleek black blue tail that swayed back and forth nervously.

Vegeta and Goku's widened. Standing before them was a female Saiyan. Just when they thought the saiyan race had been killed off the face of the universe.

"You...you...your a saiyan?" Goku said as he took in her slim but well-toned form.

Kagome nodded. "I am. My father told me not to tell anyone. Man my father will be so furious when I get home..." Kagome whimpered. (if anyone wondered, Kagome's father lives where Bulma lives. I forgot the name of the city.)

"Your father? Why would he be furious too?" Goku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because he's a saiyan too..." Kagome replied.

They all widened their eyes hearing this. Their day was just getting better and better.

"Who else in your family are saiyans?" Vegeta demanded.

"My mom, my brother, my grandfather, unfortunately my twin sister too only she didn't get a black tail like everyone else. Hers was brown." Kagome said as she counted off her fingers how many more saiyans their was in the world.

Their jaws at this time were dropped to the ground in shock, though Vegeta's eyes widened.


	3. Chapter 3

Destiny's Saiyan

Chapter 3: The Turtle Hermi's house

It had been two days...she had only known Vegeta and Goku for two days. But it felt like she knew them all her life. The feelings of butterflies were tumbling in her lower stomach. Before she realized it, she had fallen in love with the both of them. Was it possible to love two guys at once?

Kagome sighed, in the last two days, Kagome had decided it was time to change her clothes. She no longer wanted reminders of Inuyasha. The white and green uniform she had worn almost every day since she started time travelling, it had sent adrenaline to her veins giving her a excitement she rarely felt anymore.

She now wore a red skin tight belly shirt, with a black long sleeved fish net shirt. For bottoms she had on a black mini skirt with black fish net stockings that stopped to her mid-thigh under her skirt. On her feet were knee high black leather boots. Red, ice blue and purple streaks weaved through her black blue hair, she had a killer body that women would kill for.

At this moment she was standing in front of an ocean. Beside her were Natsu and Gray.

"Kagome!" Natsu whined his arms waving back and forth over his head. Kagome looked at her cousin with a bored look on her face.

"What?" Kagome asked raising a thin black eyebrow. She frowned, though mentally she was debating with herself if she should rip his head off or not.

"When are we gonna get some food! I'm hungry!"Natsu whined a scowl on his face. Gray just nodded his head.

Kagome took a few minutes to answer as she stared blankly at him. "You are always hungry fool."

Natsu whimpered, "I need to eat!" Natsu whined some more. "Yeah what he said..." Gray said frowning.

Kagome sighed, "We will eat when we get to the turtle hermit's house." Kagome snapped, she sent a glare in Natsu and Gray's direction.

"Why are we going to the Turtle hermit's house Kagome? Last I heard he was a perverted old man." Gray said frowning now thoroughly irritated.

"Because, that is where Goku-babe, Krillin, Yamcha, and 'Geta are. I wanna see them." Kagome said crossing her arms over chest.

"Goku-babe, 'Geta? What's with the nicknames? Do you love them or something?"Natsu said teasingly.

Gray smirked. Kagome growled, "I do not love them." Kagome growled out through clenched teeth.

"You are a terrible liar Kagome!" Natsu said with a grin on his face. "You so do love them." Gray grinned.

"I do not!" Kagome hissed, and so without effort, Kagome summoned wings with her miko powers flying her way to the turtle hermit's house.

Natsu and Gray using their magic flew after Kagome. Not even thirty minutes later, Kagome saw a pink house with the words 'Kame house' in blue letters. In front of the house, was an old man, Goku-babe, Krillin, Yamcha and 'Geta sparring in front of the house. Kagome, Gray and Natsu landed on soft sand of the island.

"Hey guys!" Natsu said cherrfully. "What's up?" Gray said cooly. "What are you guys doing sparring on such a small island?" Kagome asked.

They all looked at them, but when their eyes landed on Kagome, their eyes widened. All except Vegeta who was checking her out as his eyes wracked up and down her lean feminine muscled body. In an instant he found himself aroused at the sight of her. Goku he felt so horny at the sight of her. He was so glad for his baggy orange gi that it hid his erection.

"Hello guys. What brings you here?" Goku asked but in his mind he really wanted to ask 'will you be mine?'

"We wanted to see you all. It's been too long." Kagome said with a smirk. Unknown to the saiyans, she could smell their arousals even if she couldn't see their erections.

"It's only been two days woman," Vegeta said with a scowl as he tried to control his sudden urge to take her doggy style. Who cared if people were watching him as he fucked her.

Kagome frowned, "Yeah well I missed you jackass!" Kagome snapped as she glared at the obviously turned on saiyan prince.

"Missed me? That must be some joke. I didn't miss you." Vegeta scoffed, though it was all a lie.

Kagome shook her head. He lied so badly it wasn't even funny. "You can't lie worth shit." Kagome grinned.

Vegeta settled for a glare. How dare she insult his ability to lie? "Well neither can you!" Vegeta spat back.

Kagome gasped. She settled for a glare, in the exact same fashion. "So what? I don't hide my feelings like you do. Why don't you just admit you want me?" Kagome continued to glare.

Vegeta glared frowning. 'Why was this woman being so difficult?' Vegeta thought to himself.

"Well if he won't admit I will! Your sexy as hell Kagome, and I want you so badly." Goku said with a grin as he openly oogled her.

Kagome chuckled, she smirked at Goku. "Do you know Goku-babe?" Kagome said using her nickname for him.

Goku gasped. 'I have a nickname!' he squealed happily in his mind. Vegeta snarled, "She is mine!"

"'Geta, no reason to fight. You both can have me." With that Kagome walked into the pink house in which she wanted so badly to repaint. She hated pink.

Vegeta blinked blankly. 'I have to share?' Vegeta thought to himself. Goku grinned, he had no problem sharing.

Later they sat around the turtle hermit's table. On the table seemed to be all you can eat. Well it didn't last too long not with the way Goku ate like it was all out of style. Kagome was lucky enough to get two servings before everything was gone.


End file.
